Small Favors
by iczelion
Summary: 7 year old,Akane Osaka is heir to one of the most respected vampire lineages. There's only one problem, she's half human and is now being hunted. She's sent to Cross Academy where a war is stirring on her behalf. Now the only person to help her, is Zero.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there everyone! Most of you probably know me from my Vampire Knight fic Missing Piece but here's a new try at one. This is the first story where I don't focus completely on romance so please bare with me! Yes, I am a horrible speller! And no, sadly I don't own Vampire Knight.**

**And I don't believe that I've heard of any of the names of the professors, if I have I don't remember so here's me making them up. Flames will be ignored or flamed back, i give fair warning. **

"Zero! Zero wake up!" He looked up from his arms where he had lowered his head for only a moment and looked at Yuuki who was watching him red faced. The whole class was staring at them including the professor who was standing before the blackboard.

"How wonderful for you to join us Mr. Kiryu!" Professor Shane replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Please try and stay with us." Zero ignored the snickers from the other students and rested his chin in the palm of his hand, fighting heavy eyelids. He had spent all night awake after long, unbelievable hours of prefect duties and nothing, at the moment, seemed more important then sleep.

"What's wrong?" Yuuki asked in a whisper as the professor turned back to explaining the equation. Zero looked at her sideways but didn't reply. What was he suppose to tell her? That he had dreamt of _that _night again. That he had spent all night scratching the tattoo on his neck so badly he had drawn blood? No. Instead he shrugged and tried to focus on the blurry numbers on the board.

"Well are you alright?-"

"Miss. Cross! Please!" Professor Shane snapped, glaring at her. She blushed and sunk down in her chair. "Now then, as I was saying-" Just then the door burst open and a little girl ran inside followed closely by Ichijo. The day girls in the class became wide eyed and screamed in happiness. "Oh for the love of god!-"

"Forgive me Professor. I apologize for interrupting, if I could just retrieve Miss. Osaka." Ichijo said, motioning to the little girl who had ran up the stairs and was now pressed into the corner of the wall.

Zero looked at her, she couldn't be more then eight with long, waist length raven black hair that framed the palest face he had ever seen. Her eyes were a light grey, giving a lifeless look to the small lithe body. He could see, feel, the vampiric air that came with her and yet, it wasn't as strong, actually, it was barely there at all. She seemed almost. . .human.

"Hurry then, I will not have my class in an uproar!" Professor Shane, yelled, motioning for Ichijo to go and get her. Ichijo looked from the professor to the crowd of screaming girls and sighed in disbelief, trying to go around the first row only for his fans to block his way.

"I-" He stuttered. Yuuki stood up and went to the front of the room to Ichijo's aid, standing in front of him and spreading her arms wide, the regular routine of her and Zero's guardian duties.

"Come on, get back!" She demanded, blowing on the whistle as Professor Shane rubbed his eyes in frustration, not bothering to help out.

"Miss. Osaka! Please, we must return back to Kaname-senpai." Ichijo called over the squeals of the girls, afraid to get to close and hiding behind Yuuki for protection.

"I don't want to go back there!" The little girl demanded, her little hands clenched into fists at her side. She was dressed in a knee length, black mourning dress that contrasted with her hair to make her pale skin paler.

"Zero!" Yuuki demanded angrily. "Come help me!"

He stood up tiredly and went to her side, bending his head slightly to glare down at them, his eyes narrowing to a deadly point.

"Sit down, now!" He growled, causing all of the girl students to shrink back. They hesitated, not sure if getting a glimpse of the gorgeous vampire was worth getting in the way of the guardian. In the end, Zero took a step towards them and they all sat down in unison.

"Thank you prefect Kiryu." Ichijo said with a smile.

"Who's the girl?" Zero asked, nodding to the small, pale figure in the back of the room.

"A niece of one of the night class students." Ichijo said automatically. Zero could see that none of that was true but he turned back to the class where three of the girls were inching there way close to them.

"Sit down and stay seated!" Zero hissed. Their eyes widened and they scattered back to their bench. He inwardly sighed and instantly resented how much like the professor he sounded.

"Miss. Osaka." Ichijo replied as he moved quickly up the isle to where she was. "Please come with me."

"No!" She slipped passed him and ran down the other side of the room. Yuuki ran to catch her but she evaded her as well. Zero stood in front of the door, blocking her only mean of exits. "Move." She said angrily.

Zero kneeled next to her to face her, whispering so only she could hear. "I don't take orders from Kuran and I will not take orders from you, Osaka." She glared at him for a long minute and then her face softened, turning to what could only be described as relief.

"Thank you prefect Kiryu!" Ichijo said as he went to them and gently grabbed her hand. "Thank you for the help."

"I don't want to go back!" She yelled.

"Would you three please take the little girl outside! I'm trying to teach a class!" When they didn't move the professor stalked towards them. "Outside! Outside, outside!" Yuuki pushed Zero and Ichijo into the corridor just before the door slammed shut behind them.

"Osaka-sama-"

"No! I refuse to go back! All of you hate me!" The little girl snapped angrily, her voice so low and threatening you wouldn't believe that it came from such a small frame.

"What is going on?" Yuuki asked. When Ichijo didn't reply she kneeled down next to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "What happened? Who hates you?"

"I didn't want to come here in the first place." She looked at Yuuki, her eyes turning into a crimson red. "I knew that they would never except me. They never do."

"What do you mean?" Yuuki asked. "Osaka-sama?"

"It's Akane." The girl corrected, dropping the formalities.

"Osaka-sama, none of the night class hates you." Ichijo said while smiling kindly at her.

She ignored him and ran to Zero's side, throwing her arms around his leg and berring her face into the side of his black jacket. Zero looked down at her startled and tried to pry her off. Her arms locked around his knee in a tighter hold.

"Would you let go!" Zero snapped after another minute of yanking at her arm. He had no idea why she had decided to cling to him when Yuuki was the one that was acting so caring. She did let him go only to look up at him, very hurt. He looked at Ichijo, not able to stand under her intense gaze.

"What exactly is going on?"

"Well, this is our newest addition to the night class. Osaka Akane." Ichijo said, knowing he couldn't hide it any longer.

"She's a human?"

"Well, not exactly. . ."

"My mother was a human, my father was a pureblood." Akane said "They were killed by the council, I was sent here to be looked after by Kaname-sama."

"Yes. Now, we should get back to Kaname-sama." Ichijo stressed.

"I don't want to be part of the night class." Akane hissed. "They dislike me just as much as the council does."

"I'm sure they don't." Yuuki said sweetly.

"Yes they do. She looked at Ichijo. "You don't either. Kaname-sama thinks of me as an inconvenience."

"Kaname-sama thinks very highly of you." Ichijo argued.

"Then why did he dump me on you?" Akane didn't wait for an answer before she turned to Zero. "Please, I don't want to go back to the night class. May I stay with you?"

"Me!?" Zero said in disbelief. "Why me?"

"You're part of the day class. I want to be to. Please, I won't be trouble."

"No. I. . ." He looked at Yuuki for help. What was he suppose to say? I'm a vampire hunter? A level E? I hate your kind? She was looking at him with such a sad determination and the fact that he could barely tell she was a vampire made it harder to find the words. He had never talked to a child since he had been one himself. It was harder for them to understand, he just didn't know how to make it easier for her to get it.

"No, you can't stay with me."

"Why?" It was a simple question, but he wasn't sure how to answer it. Luckily, he didn't have to, Yuuki jumped to his aid.

"Why don't we go with you to speak with Kaname-sama? I'm sure he'll let you stay with me if the Chairman says it's ok."

"No, I want to stay with him!" She said, looking up at Zero.

"You can see Zero throughout the day, but you'll have to sleep in the girls dorm." Yuuki said kindly. "Ok?" Akane nodded.

"Ummm. . . Kaname-senpai may have a problem with this." Ichijo replied. "You see, Miss. Osaka. . . She-"

"We'll go see Kaname-sama." Akane said firmly, ignoring Ichijo and grabbing Zero's hand. "Come on Zero-san!"

Zero looked at Yuuki and grabbed her hand as Akane pulled him off to the moon dorms. For such a small girl she had a surprising grip. Ichijo trailed close behind them.

**Hope it's ok. Please Read and Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who reviewed me! And I really don't know if it's possible if human and a vampire can have a child in Vampire Knight so I'm pretending it is. Heh, hope you guys like this one!**

**Thanks to: **

**golden lilies- Lol, no. There might be some romance between Zero and Yuuki but that's it, and it will probably be minimal. Thanks so much for the review.**

**lovelyanimeangel- Thank you for the review. I'm so glad you like it. I was debating weather or not I should write this story but I'm really glad I did. **

**athanasiamikee- I hope that means you like it? Lol**

**Nomad-lover- Lol, thanks. I was driving towards the adorable feel, lol. I will write more I promise. **

**And thanks to everyone who added me to his/her favorites list or alert list-**

**MysticMaiden18, Rin-Guitar-Star, xxchinenyurixx, Yami No Rei, golden lilies, Captive Lilith, Tsuki Kage Ookami **

"Kaname-sama! I want to stay with Zero-san and Yuuki-Chan!" Akane demanded as she strode into his room, still gripping tightly to Zero's hand. Kaname looked up at them from his book, glaring slightly at Zero then smiling sweetly at Akane and Yuuki.

"What brought on this Osaka-san?"

"I don't want to be part of the night class. I would rather be in the day class. Yuuki-Chan has said that I can stay with her."

"I tried to explain to her that this wasn't a good idea." Ichijo replied. "But Osaka-sama is very set on it."

"You do realize why you were sent to be under my protection do you not Osaka-san? You are being hunted, to be away from me, or a member of the night class is a very risky gamble."

"I'll be near Zero-san! He'll protect me!" She said, gripping onto Zero's arm. "Right Zero-san!?"

"Hunted?" Zero asked, raising his eyebrow.

"The council feels threatened by her because she's half vampire, the vampires feel threatened by her because she's half human." Ichijo explained. "A lot of individuals from both sides would feel better if she weren't around. They fear she will tip the scale we have tried to balance."

"So they attack a little girl?" Yuuki asked in surprise.

"The Osaka line is one of the oldest vampire families, after Kaname-Sama that is. That makes her even more dangerous."

"She can't be more then eight years old." Yuuki argued.

"I'm seven." Akane replied.

"And she's considered a threat?"

"Not exactly. It's the side she will chose when she has fully matured. Weather she choses the life of a vampire or the life of a human." Kaname said. "It's one of the reasons she was sent here, so she could spend time with both sides."

"Then why would there be any objection in me staying in the day dorms?" Akane asked.

"Because there would be no one to watch over you at all times."

" I don't need a babysitter! My father taught me how to take care of myself very well. Besides, I would be out of your way, which I know is what you most care about."

"You're mistaken, I do not believe you in my way."

"Either way, I want to stay with Zero-san and Yuuki-chan."

"I'll look after her all night long, and I'm sure Zero will help me during the day?" Yuuki said, turning to Zero for conformation.

He looked back at her. This was the last thing he needed, no, the last thing he wanted. He had enough to do already, he couldn't be responsible for a seven year old, half vampire.

"Please, Zero-san." Akane said, as if reading his thoughts. "I promise not to be any trouble to you. I'll do anything you want, perhaps I can even help you." He almost laughed at the thought as she turned to him fully, her gray, lifeless eyes, pleading.

Once more he could not look at her, he looked instead at Kaname who was frowning. It was ironic, the little vampire sent to the pureblood, and she didn't want to stay with him. She wanted to stay with himself, Zero. Why? He couldn't say, but he knew instantly that if he did say yes, this would not mean anything good for Kaname.

"Does she take the blood tablets?" Zero asked. Akane beamed up at him, taking the question as a conformation.

"No, her eating habits are that much like a human. She has not found a taste for blood." Kaname replied. Well that was somewhat a relief. "Most of her habits are that of a humans, except her mental ability. She is vastly more matured."

"I'll watch her as much as I can." Zero said flatly. Akane threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"And her strength." Yuuki smiled as she watched Zero's annoyed expression. She knew this was hard for him, it wasn't his best day so far but if anything he couldn't be angry or threatened by Akane. She didn't drink blood and she didn't _like _the other vampires. In more ways then one, she was a lot more human then Zero himself.

"You forget that I haven't given an answer." Kaname said kindly.

"Oh Kaname-sempai . . ." Yuuki said as she bowed. "I promise to take special care of Miss. Osaka-sama. I would really enjoy her company!"

He looked at her and smiled, standing up and walking to her side. He ran a hand through the strands of her hair.

"If it will please you Yuuki, I will inform the Chairman about Miss. Osaka's change." Yuuki grinned up at him and bowed once more as she blushed.

"Thank you Kaname-sempai!" Yuuki turned to Zero and Akane. "Zero, we should hurry to our guardian duites. You will be alright with us outside will you not Osaka-sama?"

"Of course! Can I help with your duties Zero-san?" Zero nodded merely because he didn't want to argue, or see her hurt expression again. She skipped around him, pulling on the material of his jacket and guided him to the door. "Thank you Kaname-sama!"

Yuuki laughed at Zero's sullen face and hurried to catch up to them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone who reviewed me! And I really don't know if it's possible if human and a vampire can have a child in Vampire Knight so I'm pretending it is. Heh, hope you guys like this one!**

**Thanks to: **

**athanasiamikee- Thanks so much! I was really trying to go for cute. The dark bad vampire and a sweet, seven year old girl. It is funny. **

**nomad lover- Thank you! And Akane and Zero do start to grow on each other!**

**And please... I do love that so many peolpe has added me to their favorite author/ story list but please review me. I really want to know what all of you think. Thanks so much! **

Akane skipped happily down the path, her arm swinging in rhythm to Zero's as she hummed a soft tune under her breathe. The sun had just begun to set and she could see ahead of them, a group of day class girls crowding around the moon dorms.

"Why do they gather so?" Akane asked, looking up at Zero.

"Because their clueless." He mumbled. She frowned at him. It wasn't a sufficient answer so she turned to Yuuki.

"They think that the vampires are very beautiful people. Their in awe of them." Yuuki said kindly.

"That's rather idiotic of them. Shouldn't they be warned?"

"No, oh no Miss. Osaka-san. They can not be told. They can never be told about the night class." Yuuki stressed. "That's what me and Zero are for, to make sure no harm comes to the day class or night class."

"That's why Zero-san has a gun?" Zero looked down at her gray eyes to Yuuki's round ones in surprise. "I saw it when he stood. Do not worry Yuuki-chan. I would never think of touching it."

"It's only if Zero is in grave danger. He would never use it otherwise." Yuuki said in a hurry. "Right Zero?"

"Yeah." He said. "Only if I have to."

"I understand. What may I do to help with your duties Zero-san?" He sighed. 'Stay out of my way' was what he had wanted to tell her but he decided against it. She was only a little girl, he had to remember that.

They made it to the group of giggling girls, and Zero pulled his hand free as they turned to stare at Akane.

"Oh she's adorable!" Someone shouted.

"Is she yours Kiryu-san?!"

"They both have that solemn look!"

"The cutest thing!" He ignored all of them and motioned for Akane to follow. He took her down the line, all the day class praising her as they went.

"Stand here. If anyone tries to pass you, tell them to step back." He gave her the smallest portion of the line, the last part before the building where very few girls bothered to gather.

"I don't see how this will help you Zero-san?"

"It's a big job." He said flatly. As long as she wasn't in the way and he could still look after her. She nodded and stepped to the spot he had pointed.

"Oh Kiryu! Is she are little prefect!?"

"Isn't that sweet!" Just then the door opened and the night class filed out, drawing the girls attention. Zero returned to his usual spot, having to spread his arms wide while the screaming began.

"Step back!" He repeated with Yuuki farther down the line as Aido and Kaname passed. Akane was doing rather well, mimicking Zero's serious face.

After the night class had made it safely through, Yuuki expected the girls to return back to their rooms. Instead they turned to Akane, making one huge circle around her and began asking her question, petting her raven black hair and touching the expensive silken dress she wore.

"Wow, it may be a little more difficult to keep an eye on her then I thought." Yuuki said to Zero, he frowned in agreement.

"What are you doing out here?" One of the girls asked.

"Helping Yuuki-chan and Zero-san." Akane replied.

"Where are you staying?"

"With Yuuki-chan."

"Are you related to Yuuki or Kiryu?"

"No."

"Look at her hair!"

"That's the prettiest dress I've ever seen!"

"Why are you helping them?"

"I asked Zero-san if I could." Zero sighed once more and began pushing his way through the crowd to get to her.

"She's so cute!"

"What's your name?"

"Where are you parents?"

"They're dead." Akane replied, answering the question in hopes that they would leave her alone. They didn't.

"Oh you poor thing!"

"How did they die?"

"So you're living here!?"

Zero finally managed to get to Akane, picking her up in one arm before the girls could swarm over her anymore. She was so light, it surprised him.

"Enough! Go back to the dorms!" He snapped. Akane wrapped her left arm around his neck and stared blankly at the girls, more annoyed at them then anything.

Reluctantly, with Yuuki's persuasion, they started to leave, still murmuring how Zero-Kiryu, was taking care of the poor orphan girl.

"Are you alright Osaka-sama?" Yuuki asked, looking up at the little girl who still hung in Zero's arm.

"Yes. I'm sorry Zero-san. I suppose I offered more work then help." He placed her gently back on the floor.

"You should take her to bed Yuuki. She'll be tired." Zero said.

"Ok.-"

"Won't you come to say good night Zero-san?" Akane asked.

"I'll say good night now. I'm going to bed to."

"See you in the morning Zero." Yuuki said. He nodded and looked at Akane who motioned with her hand for him to lean down. He did, and she leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

"Thank you Zero-san, don't worry I hate Kaname-sama as well and Yuuki-chan isn't in love with him." She then kissed his cheek and skipped over to Yuuki. "Good night!" He waved and watched as they walked to the girl dormitories.

He was sure he had never said he hated Kaname, at least to her, and positive that no one had mentioned Yuuki and the purebloods relationship. Perhaps Akane wasn't that much of a vampire but she was far from human. How did she know these things?

He shook the thought away and headed for his room. He was passed exhausted, all he wanted to do now was sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I know, where the hell have I've been. So sorry guys. I hope this chapter makes up for my long absence. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed me!**

"Zero-san! Zero-san!" Zero looked up as he closed the door to his room and sighed as Akane skipped over to him. "Did you sleep well Zero-san?"

"Yeah." He said.

"But you're eyes are red. Did you have a bad dream?" He pulled the collar tighter around his neck and began walking down the corridor. She hurried to keep up with him. "I have a lot of bad dreams as well."

"Shouldn't you be with Yuuki?" He asked.

"She went to take a bath." Akane said. "She said you would watch me."

'Perfect.' Zero thought. 'Stick the girl with me on our day off.' He looked down and noticed Akane frowning. She kept her eyes on the floor, twirling a piece of her black dress in her fingers. 'She needs knew clothes.' He pondered. 'Something with color so she won't look so pale. Maybe I'll take her to the market.' "Are you hungry?" He asked her after a long moment of silence.

She looked up at him with a smile and nodded. He motioned to the corridor and guided her to the dinning room where the Chairman was awaiting them with the table heaping with his new inventions.

"Miss. Osaka! It's wonderful to see you!" Chairman cried happily. Akane sighed in annoyance and sat down. "Here! Eat up!" He placed a plate in front of her and pilled in up until Zero could barely see her little head on the chair across from himself.

"That's more then enough, thank you Chairman." Akane replied solemnly, causing Zero to smile to himself.

"How do you like your new living conditions?" Chairman asked with a smile.

"Yuuki-chan has been very kind to me. Thank you for allowing me to change into the day class dorms." Akane said as she picked up the fork and attempted to eat the noodles that had been prepared for them.

"I was thinking that I could take Akane to the market, to get her some new clothes. If you allow it." Zero murmured as he ignored his plate and took a sip of his coffee.

"That's a great idea!" Chairman said happily. "Do you agree Miss. Osaka?"

"I would like that very much. . . If Zero-san doesn't mind spending his day off with me?" Akane watched Zeros eyes widen slightly in surprise and then he sobered taking another sip.

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't willing to do it."

"Can Yuuki-chan come along as well?"

"If she wants."

"Where are we going?" Yuuki asked as she walked inside, her hair still damp and wet which was clinging her to neck. She had put on a loose sweat shirt over a plain white skirt.

"Zero-san is taking me to get clothes." Yuuki looked over to Zero in surprise but he only shrugged slightly and focused on the tablecloth in front of him. "Will you come with us?"

"Sure. I'll go get my shoes." Akane jumped up to follow her when Zero cleared his throat.

"Finish eating first." He said, nodding to her plate. Akane looked at him, smiled and then sat back down, taking another bite. Both Yuuki and the Chairman looked at Zero then at each other with a shrug of confusion.

* * *

Akane ate most of what was on her plate in order to please Zero and then the both of them went to find Yuuki who was fumbling with her shoes in her room.

"Ok! I'm ready!" Yuuki concluded as she jumped up and grabbed her purse from her chair before Zero could tell her to 'hurry up'.

Thirty minutes later they were in the market. Yuuki was holding onto Akane's hand as they moved through the small stores, Zero walking right behind them. They had found a few things for Akane to wear and also, against her wholehearted protest, Zero had bought her a pair of regular shoes instead of her shinny dress shoes and a sparkling white and red rose shaped hair clip she had been looking at.

"Zero, I think we should take a break!" Yuuki said happily as they came upon the ice-cream shop. "What do you say Akane?" She nodded and they walked into the warm shop taking a booth at the back of the room. Zero laid down the buddle of clothing and sat down across from Yuuki and Akane.

"We should head back after this." He replied. "The clouds are growing darker."

"Sure." Yuuki agreed. "Akane, would you like to put on any of your new clothes for when we go back? It would really surprise the Chairman."

"If you wish to have a private conversation with Zero-san, you could just say so." Akane said with a smile. She picked up the packages and headed towards the bathroom. Yuuki watched her until she had disappeared behind the doors then turned to Zero.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly, seeing the uncertainty in her eyes and wondering what had been bothering her.

"Nothing really. . . It's just that, she had these nightmares last night."

"She told me."

"It wasn't normal Zero. She was screaming, crying. . . And when I shook her awake, she didn't seem to remember me." He straightened up his chair.

"Did she attack you?"

"No, the opposite. She pulled the blankets over her head and begged me not to hurt her." Yuuki said sadly. "It was like, for the first time, she seemed like seven years old. I have a feeling that we didn't get the whole story about her" Just then Akane walked back out.

She had exchanged her black mourning dress for a white flared skirt and a red, long sleeved shirt. Her hair was pinned back with the rose clip and her black dress shoes were replaced with regular white tennis shoes. She had also put on a khaki colored trench coat that Zero had insisted on even though he knew she would never get cold. Yuuki smiled in joy and clapped her hands in approval.

"You look so cute!" She said seriously but Akane turned to Zero, looking rather embarrassed.

"Do I really look alright?" He nodded, causing her to grin and skip back to her seat.

Zero couldn't help but smile at her pleased face, crowding back into her chair and focusing on the tabletop while twirling a strand of hair around her finger. It was hard for him to remember that she was a vampire now that she was acting so much like a regular girl.

For a moment they all sat in silence, enjoying their deserts and watching the on coming clouds until Akane's head shot up from the table and looked back towards Cross Academy. Her body stiffined, her face turned to that to fear and she dropped the silver spoon to the floor.

"Miss. Osaka?" Yuuki asked.

"We need to go back!" Akane whispered in a terrified voice.

"What?"

"We need to go back!" She repeated and jumped up. "We need to go back now!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Akane wasn't listening anymore, without a word she darted over to the door and out into the streets. Zero was behind her, followed shortly by Yuuki. "Miss. Osaka!"

"Hurry!" Akane demanded as she ran up the path towards Cross Academy.

"Wait!" Zero said while grabbing her hand and pulling her to a stop. "What's wrong!?" She stared at him fearfully, he could feel her trembling under his grip.

"T-They've come for me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks everyone, I'm so happy that many of you put me on your favorites list but don't forget those reviews. Constructive criticism and ideas are very welcomed. And Zero may be a bit OC at the ending but I didn't know how else to stop this chapter. Please let me know what you think! Thanks! **

"What!? Who's come for you?" Yuuki asked in worry. Akane shook her head.

"We don't have time! Please! Please Zero-san hurry!" Zero looked from her frightened gray eyes to Yuuki's concerned face and nodded. He picked her up the same way he had when they were at prefects duties.

"Come on." He said to Yuuki and they both started running. The clouds that had threatened rain were fulfilling their promise and began showering them as they hurried onward. Akane berried her face into Zero's shoulder and he wondered if she was crying. Whatever was happening was scarring her enough to the point that she was shaking.

Thunder rumbled overhead as the people began to run for shelter. Zero could sense the foreboding feeling in the air, the same that he was sure Akane had noticed minutes before. His skin prickled with a sensation of fear and he was positive that Yuuki could feel it now also.

The streets were nearly clear as another roar of thunder vibrated around them. Akane looked up, over Zero's shoulder and gasped.

"Yuuki-chan! Watch out!" Yuuki had just enough time to turn around, and jump out of the way from one large, extended claw. She rolled to safety and stood up with the Artemis Rod in her grasp.

Zero turned around and saw two tall figures. They were vampires, he could smell them even thought their image was obscured in the pouring rain. The glowing red eyes were focused on Akane and she let out a small little whimper as she stared back at them.

"Who are you!?" Zero demanded, glancing sideways at Yuuki to make sure she was ok.

"How dare you speak to us like that you pathetic excuse for a vampire! Give us the Osaka girl!" Zero looked down at Akane's horrified figure and then reached under his shirt for the Bloody Rose, pointing it at the female vampire that had just spoken.

"No." He said simply. The vampires hissed in anger.

"Give us the Osaka girl and I'll allow you to live." The female snapped angrily.

"Touch her, and Kaname Kuran will have your head." Yuuki said confidently, hoping that Kaname's name would have an effect on them. It didn't. Instead, they turned on Yuuki.

"Don't move!" Zero demanded, cocking the gun. "What do you want with her?"

"She's a disgrace to the Vampire Hierarchy! She shouldn't even be considered a pureblood, she's so low. Lower then what you will become if you can believe it possible. Even a level-E, no matter the insanity, is still a vampire. She's not even that. To be called a pureblood, it's nothing but a ludicrous farce!"

Zero grew angry at these words. Whatever Akane was, wasn't her fault. All vampires were the same, the only thing they cared about was order and rank and he was sick of it.

"So you want to kill her because she was born half human?!"

"We have the right to protect our master's name! Just because her father couldn't control his hunger for the human women, doesn't mean we should keep his mistake alive!" The male said angrily, they both surged forward, one moving towards Yuuki and the other towards Zero.

Zero shot the Bloody Rose, missing the female vampire by an inch and jumped into the air with Akane clinging to his shirt.

Yuuki swung the Artemis Rod expertly, blocking the hand that reached for her neck again. She planted the rod into the ground and sprung over his head, jabbing the free end into his back with an electric sparks flying out from the impact. The male vampire howled in pain and spun around, grabbing her wrist.

Zero shot the gun again at the female vampire who had doubled back. This time the rose shaped design fell over her lower half, being engulfed by the pale blue light. She screamed in pain and fell to the floor, writhing.

"Sakta!" The male vampire cried, releasing Yuuki's wrist and running to his mate. Zero landed next to Yuuki, keeping the gun pointed on them as the male vampire hovered over the other.

"You'll pay for this!" He hissed, his red gleaming eyes full with hate as he picked Sakta up in his arms. "We'll kill you all!" And with that he turned and disappeared through the sheeting rain.

Zero looked at Yuuki. "Are you alright?" She nodded and they both turned their attention to Akane who's face was pressed into the hollow of Zero's shoulder. She refused to look at either of them, and responded only with a quick nod to confirm that she to was unharmed. "Come on." Zero said and they once again headed for Cross Academy.

* * *

The first thing Zero did when they finally reached Cross Academy was take Akane and Yuuki to the girls dorm. They waited until Akane had bathed, changed into her new dry clothing and had fallen asleep before they went to find Kaname. She still hadn't said a word to either of them and had been very reluctant to let Zero out of her grasp. Finally however, exhaustion had taken over and she was now soundly asleep.

"Zero please don't loose your temper." Yuuki pleaded as they made it to the moon dorms. Zero however, was beyond that. He ignored her and thrust open the doors which led into the castle like dwellings of the Academy's vampire group.

Kaname sat on the red velvet couch with Ichigo and Aido, with a teacup resting on his knee. Ruka, Shiki and Rima were also in the room, and all turned to face them as Zero and Yuuki entered the room.

"Yukki, Kiryu." Kaname greeted.

"Kaname-sama-" Zero cut her off before Yuuki could say anything more.

"We were attacked by two vampires today. They wanted Akane." Zero said darkly, watching the Night Classe for any sign of worry or concern, he found none. No one seemed too upset that Akane was almost killed, the worry that Kaname showed was for Yuuki only.

"You didn't get harmed did you?" He asked Yuuki who shook her head. Zero could hardly believe the lack of emotion everyone else was having.

"Akane was almost killed." He hissed while his hands bent into fists. His words still didn't phase them. "Aren't you going to do anything!?" He shouted, looking for a reaction.

"There's not much we can do. A lot of people want her dead and the council does not seem apt to punish them for trying. I did inform you that she was being hunted." Kaname replied as he took a sip of his drink. Zero glared at him.

"Why? Why do they want to kill her?" He demanded. "It can't only be because she's half human!"

"Their afraid of her. When Akane Osaka becomes of age it will be possible that she acquires a lot of power, we do not know what it will be or if there will be any. However, if it does happen and she uses it to help the humans the vampires would be in grave danger. If she used it to help us vampires then the humans may be in danger." Kaname replied curtly.

"And you're just willing to sit there and let them play tug-a-war with a seven year old girl?" Zero asked angrily.

"What would you have me do?"

"Speak to the council. You're a pureblood, you can make them protect her!" Zero yelled.

"I wouldn't trust her in their hands. Besides I have tried to find adequate protection for her. I got them to send her here which was no easy task. You did say you were willing to watch over her Kiryu I don't see why you are so surprised."

"You bastard! You were just willing to pass her off weren't you!? You don't care what happens to her!" For the first time Kaname looked up at Zero, his eyes were narrowed angrily.

"You're mistaken, I do care what happens to Miss. Osaka. I have done everything I can for her, even a pureblood has limits Kiryu. There are watches set up around Cross Academy, I have sent word to all vampires that no one is to touch her while she's in my care. I have taken every precaution necessary. If you can give me a description of the attackers I can tell others here to look out fore them. That's all I can do"

Zero glared at him but there was nothing he could say or do. He shook his head in disgust and turned around, looking at Yuuki to see if she would follow or not.

"You go, I'll give them the description of the ones we ran into." Yuuki said soothingly to him. She could tell that Zero was passed his limit. He nodded and left without another word, knowing that she was safe with Kaname no matter how much he hated to admit it.

Zero thought about going to his dorm room. He was very tired and he needed a shower but he turned the opposite direction and slipped back into Yuuki's room where Akane was in a deep sleep.

He had no idea why he had came but he sat down on the chair in front of the writing desk and watched as Akane turned in her sleep. She must have been having a bad dream for she was moving quite a bit and mumbling. Not that he could blame her, she had been so frightened when the attack happened, he was sure she was dreaming about it.

It bothered him that no one seemed to want to help her. Kaname and the others were doing all they could, he knew that, but he knew they weren't doing it by choice, it seemed more like an inconvenience to them. No wonder Akane had wanted to be with Yuuki so much, she was the only one who seemed as if she had wanted to help her.

Zero suddenly felt a pang of guilt as he remembered how he to had wanted her to stay out of his way this morning. How he had just agreed to have her because he felt obligated to. He was disgusted with himself.

Akane whimpered and unconsciously pulled the blanket tighter around herself. Watching her struggle made Zero feel even more guilty. Knowing just how horrified she had been. How deeply those words had cut her, he had heard them as well. They were mistakes, the both of them. Unwanted, unloved and treated as no more then a threat. He could handle that, he had since he had been adopted into the Academy, but he wasn't sure if she could.

Zero looked at the clock, it was around eight. He had to go and change, tell the headmaster what had happened… but he also didn't want to leave her alone. What happened if Akane woke up to no one in the room? Would she be worried? Would she remember where she was? Luckily he didn't have to think about it too long. A few minutes later he could hear Yuuki's light footsteps down the corridor. He decided that he would rather not be there when she entered so he moved silently to the window and opened it just enough for him to slip out onto the balcony.

He closed the window tightly and jumped to the floor, a good fifty feet down. The rain was still coming in sheets as he looked back up at the room. The light had been turned on, he could see Yuuki's silhouette sitting down on the bed, next to Akane.

_I know he's not telling me everything_. Zero thought to himself as he watched Akane sit up as well, Yuuki had probably woken her from the nightmare. _I'm going to find out what happened to Akane's family, I'll protect her. I promise._


	6. Chapter 6

**HI! Ok, I don't really like this chapter, but it has a lot of information needed in order to understand the rest of the story! Please review and tell me what you think!**

"You're doing it wrong Yuuki-chan. Substitute the two and then divide." Akane said as she watched Yuuki erase the equation for the tenth time. It was the first day Akane had spent in class with Yuuki and watched her fight through her lessons. Akane was given a seat in the back of the room and was told to sit quietly as class wore on.

It had been boring for her to listen to the tedious monotone of the professors, especially since she already knew what they were saying. She had spent most of the time looking around the classroom and reading the minds of the others students, a power that she hadn't told anyone about, not even Zero.

Not that, that had been much better. Half the students were suffering to understand the equation like Yuuki , while the other half was more interested in their current love interest. Now that classes were over and Yuuki changed from struggling with the class work to struggling with the homework.

"Really?" Yuuki asked in surprise as she looked back down at her paper.

"Yes, the answer will be a fraction." Akane replied in a bored tone.

"Oh."

"Where is Zero-san?" Akane asked after a long minute of silence.

"I don't know. You haven't seen him either?" Yuuki asked as she dropped the pencil and gave Akane her full attention. She, in truth, hadn't seen Zero since they had went to talk with Kaname, two days ago.

"No, I can't sense him either. Is he upset with me Yuuki-chan? Did he leave because of me?" Yuuki looked at her sympathetically and smiled in understanding.

"No, of course he isn't." _He probably left because he was so mad at Kaname-sempa._ Yuuki thought to herself.

"What did Kaname-sama say?"

"He said they would find the ones that attacked us." Yuuki lied, she couldn't tell her the truth.

"You don't have to say that to make me feel better. I know the others would have rather I had died. It would release them of their responsibilities. What did Kaname-sama really say?" Akane asked in such an expressionless voice. It didn't seem to matter to her, but Yuuki had to fight down the tears to reply.

"That there was nothing much they could do about it." Yuuki admitted. Akane nodded.

As they spoke Zero limped through the corridor, making his way to the girls dorms and Yuuki's room when he heard them talking.

"I suppose I owe Kaname-sama a lot. He did fight the council to bring me here. I just can't imagine why when I know he detests me so much. Perhaps, he rather me be under his close watch, perhaps he fears me to. I don't see myself as a weapon. I don't understand what all of them think I'm going to do…"

Zero leaned against the wall to listen, with his hand pressed to his injured leg.

"…I suppose they keep me alive to see what path I choose. They want a science project, and I would be fine with that if they didn't look at me with such an evil glare. I know I don't belong, that I'm a mistake, but Yuuki-chan, I do have a right to live, don't I?"

Zero closed his eyes, pinching the brim of his nose with his thumb and index finger as if that would make her words go away. How could she say that with such an uncaring tone? As if she were asking the weather?

Yuuki blinked furiously to try to stop crying failing miserably in the attempt. She stood and kneeled in front of the Akane's chair, pulling her into a hug.

"Yuuki-chan?" Akane asked in confusion. "Did I say something offensive?" Yuuki shook her head, unable to reply. " Why are you crying? Forgive me if I upset you."

"Oh, Akane…" Yuuki whispered, daring, for the first time to say her first name. It was silent, with Akane watching the sobbing human with interest, not sure what had happened to set the fragile soul off. That was one of the reasons she had been drawn to Yuuki, because she was such a sincere, untainted human, it was rare to find.

Out of pure interest, had Akane taken to the girl. She liked Yuuki, a lot, and it was a relief to find such caring and comforting arms. It had reminded her of her mother in a way, the sweet way she smiled, her worry over such little things, such were the ways of humans.

Akane's interest in Zero however, was from a whole new level. He was far from anything she had known. There was a firm rebellion within him, a disagreement that she could see within the soul, one she had known herself, but he was also reassuring and authoritative which reminded her of her father. There was a loyalty in his eyes, one she could especially see when he was with Yuuki. And above all, he to was different, he to, knew that his life could be forfeited at any moment from either side and she admired the firm indifference he gave. The uncaring, almost idiotic, risks he allowed himself to take. This above all else impressed her to no end.

"Zero-san seems to be in quite a bit of pain Yuuki-chan. I think you're tears are better spent on him then on me." Akane said sincerely, for she really was grateful that Yuuki cared so much about her, but she still didn't understand the sympathy.

Yuuki looked up at her in confusion. "What?"

"Zero-san is in the corridor. I believe that he's hurt." Yuuki's eyes grew wide in disbelief as she stood up and ran to the door, throwing it open to see Zero leaning against the opposite wall. She gasped in surprise at the sight.

Zero's shirt had been shreded to nothing but rags, his body splattered in blood and his leg stretched out in pain. Akane was at Yuuki's side, looking at Zero with a mixture of worry and admiration. She ignored Yuuki's stunned exspression and went to him, grabbing Zero's free hand in hers.

"Come on Zero-san." She whispered quietly, pulling him into Yuuki's room and guiding him to the chair that sat before the writing desk. He did sit down, relaxing in the chair and closing his eyes as Yuuki quickly ran into the bathroom to get a washcloth. "That was a rather stupid thing to do Zero-san. You really shouldn't have gone." He smiled slightly but didn't reply and didn't bother to look at her.

"Zero what happened!?" Yuuki demanded as she ran back inside, kneeling in front of him and starting to wash his face clean.

"He went to speak with the hunters." Akane said, sitting on the bed to watch them.

"What!?" Yuuki squeeked in fear. "Why?!"

"Personal business." He replied curtly, giving Akane a warning look out of the corner of his eye.

"What did you do to make them so upset!?" He shrugged. Yuuki still wasn't convinced but she knew better then to push him too far when it came to the Hunters Society. She figured that it was about his own past and knew it was painful subject for him. "We should take you to the infirmary."

"I'm fine."

"But Zero, your leg!"

"It'll be fine by tomorrow. I need a shower."

"I can fix it for you Zero-san!" Akane said, walking over to where he was. Yuuki and Zero exchanged a look of confusion as she placed her right palm over his knee. "It's a rather large cut, I may not be able to heal it all the way but the pain will lessen." For a moment they sat there looking at her little hand and then a pale blue light erupted from her fingers, spreading down his leg and taking shape of the wound through the material.

Zero felt a warm heat and then the pain did lessen, incredibly fast until it felt as if there had been nothing at all. The light began to fade and then vanished as Akane pulled her hand back, smilling kindly up at him. "See, all better!"

"How did you..." Yuuki began but wasn't able to find the words.

"I thought you wouldn't get any powers until you were older." Zero replied as he tried to think back to what Kaname had told them.

"It would be foolish to let people know that I've developed powers. They want to kill me already, I thought it best not to give them any more reason."

"What else can you do?" Yuuki asked. Akane didn't look at her but at the floor.

"A lot of things. The same thing any pureblood can do. Maybe more. I've only told you two, you won't tell anyone else, will you?" She asked in a strained voice.

"No, no we won't." Zero said as he stood up, testing his leg and discovering that it was as good as new. "Tomorrow I need to speak with you about something important Akane. Something that might help." She nodded solemly to the floor, knowing instantly what he meant and feeling the sinking feeling in her stomach once again.

Yuuki looked looked down at her, patting her on the head. "I'm going with Zero for a minute. Will you be ok by yorself?" Yuuki waited until Akane nodded before following Zero out the door. She wanted to make sure Zero was ok, there was a lot of minor little cuts that needed to be mended and she could see the crimson hue around his irisis.

**Betcha thought I was going to ignore Zero's bloodlust? Lol, review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Awww, thanks guys! I really appreciate the reviews, they were grate! And thanks so much for those who added me to their favorites list! I Know the Vampires are acting really, uncommonly mean to Akane but I promise you'll understand it if you all just keep with me. Thanks again and I'm updating alot now that I have time, I'll try to do as much before the holidays when I will be supper busy. **

"Did the hunters have a job for you?" Yuuki asked as she and Zero walked down the corridor, she watched his body tighten, the blood dripping down to the floor, marking their path. He didn't reply, his vision was clouding and the banging in his head was making it hard to focus. He surely couldn't have lost that much blood could he?

"Zero?" Yuuki asked in a whisper, knowing that he was hurting a lot more then he let on. She grabbed his wrist, pulling him to a stop. He tried not to look at her, tried to remember to breathe through his mouth for he could feel the tight constricting around his chest. It wasn't helping that she was touching him, he tried to pull away but his body didn't allow him to put up much of a fight.

She stepped up to him, understanding that a lot had happened to him in the last two days. He turned his face to the wall. "You can-"

"I went to talk to them about Akane." He whispered, leaning as far away from her as possible. "I wanted to know if they were willing to help her."

"What did they say?" This time he did look at her, his eyes held such a deep anger that she wasn't sure if she wanted to know anymore.

"That she's our next target." Yuuki gasped and released him to cover her mouth with both hands.

"No!"

"Their minds are set! I tried everything I could think of, they say she's too much of a threat, they won't dare allow her to live. Every hunter in the society has been notified." He hissed angrily. "They gave me orders to kill her."

"No…Zero, you're not going-"

"Of course not!" He snapped. "I told them I wouldn't."

"And then they did this?" She asked, motioning to his tattered body.

"It doesn't matter. They're set on this Yuuki, she's their top priority now. They've been searching for her, and now, thanks to me, they know where she is."

"But they wouldn't dare come here! Not with Kaname here! Not with the other vampires!" She said confidently.

"Right now, I think they're more afraid of her then they are of Kaname." He replied, leaning against the wall. "I don't think they would, at least they're not dumb enough to chance a full out war at the moment. Yuuki's eyes widened in surprise.

"Zero, she's a little…She's not even…She's not dangerous!" Yuuki demanded. "She hasn't done anything!"

"Do you think that matters to them!?" He hissed. "It's the threat she gives, not the chance of it actually coming true! They're horrified Yuuki, and because of that reason, they'll do anything they can to kill her."

"Do you think that Kaname would start a war with them if they attacked. If the vampires want her dead to…" She couldn't finish the sentence, she didn't want to think of what would happen if vampires and humans joined forces, not for this reason.

"Kaname will try to keep her alive, I'm sure of that. Not because it's right but because it's his territory, we just have to keep her inside the Academy." Zero said, he didn't like the idea that he had to depend on the purebloods protection but that seemed to be the only thing he had.

"Zero…" He looked up at her, and then back down, feeling his chest tighten even more. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been, how could he put Akane in this position. If he had known that the society was looking for her he never would have gone. Instead of a protector he came back with an enemy, worse then the previous ones.

Yuuki looked sympathetically at Zero, not sure how to try and reassure him. He was in pain, he was angry, sad, betrayed… She knew the society was the only reason he could justify for being a vampire. It allowed him to help humans, by being the monster he had always detested. What reason did he have now.

_Alright, one problem at a time_ Yuuki told herself. _He needs to feed_. She walked up to him again, beginning to unbutton the collar of her uniform. Zero shook his head.

"No." He said, turning his face away.

"You need it Zero. You're hurt and hungry." She argued, sweeping her hair behind her shoulder. "You'll need all your strength." She pressed as she stepped closer, so their bodies were now centimeters apart.

He bit his lip, knowing that he couldn't really say no. His senses were already heightened allowing him to feel the quickened rush over her blood. His fangs fell into place on their own accord, sending the familiar, wanting ache through his gums. He was too far gone, but he still tried to resist as she cupped her face in her hands, leaning up so her forehead brushed the side of his cheek.

_He's so stubborn. _She thought as his body stiffened in response. It wasn't as if he hadn't done this numerous times before, as if she didn't allow him to do it. She offered her blood to him freely, and still every time he tried to oppose her. He would always loose, sometimes he would fight longer then others but at the end he had to give in.

She knew this time wouldn't be too difficult. His body was already shaking with the need. His hands were bent into tight fists at his side and he struggled a second longer before grabbing her shoulders and turning her around so she was now pinned against himself and the wall.

He didn't hesitate, he couldn't, he tilted her chin to the side and then greedily bit down on the exposed skin.

Yuuki gasped in surprise and pain, he had never been this forceful before. His hands wrapped around her wrist, pinning her into the wall as he sucked eagerly on the rushing blood. Yuuki shivered involuntarily and shut her eyes as his fangs pierced over the same puncture marks again.

* * *

Akane waited until Zero and Yuuki's footsteps faded down the hall before she returned to the bed, laying down to stare up at the ceiling. So the hunter society wanted her that bad? She had known the second Zero had walked into the room. Everything he had heard, everything he had gone through the last two days were now her memories as well.

_I can't believe I'm to blame for all of this. I won't believe that they would start a war over me! _She thought angrily. _It's ridiculous, pathetic, I haven't done anything… I'm just one girl. _She growled in frustration and, after not finding the bed comfortable she moved to look out the window. _They should have killed me with my parents then. I would be less of a burden to everyone._

She stared up at the half moon and trembled at the thought of the night her parents died. She had been asleep in her room when she first heard the screaming. She remembered the noise, and a lot of confusion. There had been so many people, so many different smells, most of them vampires.

When the fire had started, she had been too afraid to move. She remembered her father running in and grabbing her and then…_ Nothing. I can't remember anything after that. I wonder what he gave to save my life? It was too much, I'm not good for anything now except for a target practice. _

She sighed and leaned her head on the wall when a familiar smell drifted to her. Blood, Yuuki's blood. She didn't have to guess what happened, Zero had been so drained, both physically and emotionally, even she knew the reason Yuuki had dared to leave her alone.

_Those to love each other just like mom and dad. Mom use to do the same thing when dad got hurt._ She pondered over that for a minute and took a deep breathe. No, she had not found blood very appetizing but the smell had always soothed her none-the-less.

_This has gone too far, I can't let Zero and Yuuki do these things for me. I just can't. _She thought sadly. _If they want me, I'll make it easy for them. I'm not running anymore. I know they wanted me to live but I won't wait until they kill me. I just won't_! She looked back at the door where the smell was even stronger_. I'm sorry Zero. _


	8. Chapter 8

**I must explain the later chapters I know they are a bit confusing so I will answer the most frequently asked questions. **

**First, the reason that the vampires in the night class dislike Akane so much is explained fully in this chapter. **

**Second, I had Akane mention that she had great powers and people were asking if that meant that she was stronger then Kaname. That was a good question and I know I should have explained. First, we must remember that although Kaname is the most known there are still a few other purebloods such as Sara-sama who is introduced at the Vampire Soiree, so I meant that Akane **possibly **has higher powers then them. You must also remember that we…you, do not know all of Akane's powers and **no one** knows all of Kaname's (I'll probably make up my own for him in this fic). So to summarize, no it does not mean she's stronger then Kaname but she will probably be stronger then the others. **

**And lastly, from the last cliffhanger, people are wondering if I'm going to let Akane give up or commit suicide which I realized I made it unintentionally sound that way and I'm sorry. What I meant from the last lines were that Akane's not giving up, she's getting pissed. The reason she apologizes to Zero is also explained in this chapter. **

**I am sorry for that confusion and I hope that this helped. Please, if any one has questions or doesn't understand my wildly altering imagination let me know because I realize that I don't go into enough depth at times and that is something I need to work on. Thanks so much for the reviews!!!**

**Reminder: I do not own VK and this plot is pulled out of the twisted folds of my own mind so if there are a few small differences, please don't hold it against me! **

Zero Yuuki thought sadly as he pushed her closer into the wall, the blood dripping down to her collar bone. He must have lost more blood then I thought. He's taking a lot. And he was, he was taking too much. It wasn't long before Yuuki began to get lightheaded. "Zero…" She said hoarsely, when he didn't respond she turned her head to the side.

She knew he needed more now that he was hurt and she would have gladly given him her last drop if she had to but at the moment she remembered Akane and knew they shouldn't leave her alone for too long. Besides, the cuts across his chest and arms were almost gone and she had to be able to make it back to the room.

"Zero!" She demanded and then he did let her go, taking a step back, a trickle of blood running down his chin.

They stood their in silence. Yuuki tried to even her breathing, clamping her hand over her neck as an attempt to save her shirt. Zero wiped his chin with the back of his palm and then looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry." He repeated which seemed like the hundredth time to Yuuki, causing her to frown.

"It's ok, I'm fine." He nodded, obviously unconvinced but unable to do anything about it. He noticed that he had bit her twice, the marks on her neck were wider then usual. The fact inwardly tortured him. He knew that his lust for blood had heightened, but he didn't mean for it to go this far.

"I better get back to Akane. I'll send her to your room in the morning, ok?" He nodded once more, feeling another twinge of guilt at the mention of the little girls name.

Yuuki looked at him, instantly understanding the sadness reverberating from his eyes. She opened her mouth, trying to find something comforting to say, and then she knew there weren't any words. Instead she stepped up to him, wrapping her arms around his torso.

Zero's body froze for a moment and then he returned the embrace, pressing his face to the top of her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo. They stayed like that for a long minute until he pushed her back at arms length, turning around so he wouldn't have to see her face.

"You better go, she'll be worried."

"Alright. Good night Zero." Yuuki whispered, waiting to see if he would at least turn back to acknowledge her. When he didn't she let out an inaudible sigh and hurried back to her room.

Zero listened until he heard the bedroom door close and then headed for his own room, knowing that he was about to face yet another sleepless night.

* * *

"Zero-san?" Akane asked in a whisper, leaning her ear against the door to see if she could hear him moving around. When she didn't she opened the door slightly, peeking around it to gaze inside.

Zero was still laying in bed but the minute the door opened he turned his head to look at it. Akane's face came into view and he pushed himself up on his elbows to see the clock on his bedside table. It read five in the morning.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly.

"I couldn't sleep and I knew you were awake. You said you wanted to speak with me anyways. May I come in?" He sighed in relief then nodded watching her dance lightly into the room, closing the door behind her as she skipped over to his bed. Her pale nightgown fluttered around her legs as she jumped onto the bed by his feet, settling down on her knees to face him.

Two days ago, he would have demanded that she leave and wait to talk but now, he didn't really mind. He had stayed up all night thinking about what had happened and how he would fix it. It was actually a relief to see her white face starring expectedly back at him. At least he knew she was safe.

Zero sat straight up in the bed as he rubbed his eyes. "Does Yuuki know you're here?" He asked.

"I wrote her a note. She was in such a deep sleep." Zero inwardly winced, knowing that she had probably passed out from the amount of blood he had taken. "What did you want to speak to me about?"

"You know I went to the Hunters Society, I wanted to see if they would help us but I made your situation worse.-"

"I know." Akane replied, she had read Yuuki's thoughts last night, the room fell silent. "I suppose I have a confession as well. I've decided that I really love being around the humans, but, I'm going to have to side with the vampires now. I have to if the hunters-"

"I know." Zero said, nodding for he had known that however bad both sides wanted to kill her, the council would never openly allow it. They wouldn't stop attacks but they wouldn't send any either. The vampires were the safest thing she had.

"I'm sorry Zero, I'm going to have to fight against them, I'll have to kill them." She said simply, as if the decision was no more important then choosing between a kitty or puppy.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to." He replied and then after looking at each other for a long second they both flopped down onto the bed, laying on their backs to stare up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry for the mess I've caused." Akane said sadly.

"It's not your fault."

"It is. I asked Kaname-sama if I could stay with you and Yuuki, causing you two so much trouble. I just couldn't stay there anymore."

"Why? Why do you think they dislike you?" Zero asked, turning his head slightly to look at her. She was now laying down on the other half of his bed, her shinny black hair sprawling over the pillows with her hands entangled together and resting on her stomach. She sighed, this was the exact conversation she had wanted to avoid.

"When the vampires first found out that my father was in love with a human they were furious. They tried everything they could to talk him out of it, it was scandalous, the worse thing a vampire could do, especially a pureblood. When my father ignored them they turned to violence. A lot of the vampires tried to kill my mother, especially when they found out she was pregnant with me.

"I suppose you can say that there was a war. My father, fought against a small group of aristocrats, and other upset purebloods. There were too much for him to simply overpower and he was trying to protect his family. So he used his powers to control most of their minds and the group that had set out to kill my mother was forced to kill each other. It was rash of my father, stupid, but in the end, the council allowed that it was self-defense and he wasn't punished.

"A lot of those vampires that died that night were either members or friends of the parents of these night class students. The grudge, it seems, is now against me."

"And it was another group of vampires that killed your parents wasn't?" Zero asked. Akane nodded. "I found something at the hunters headquarters that might help us now."

"So you said."

"Did you know you have an uncle?" Zero asked. Akane sat up to look at him, the surprise on her face said that she hadn't. "I found his name in your family records, but everything about him stops eight years ago." Akane suddenly frowned then collapsed back into her formal position, sighing.

"He found out about me and got his name erased from the files?" She guessed.

"I don't think that was the case. There were some letters between your father and him. It seems that he liked your mother."

"Do you think he's still alive?"

"I don't know." Zero said and they both turned their heads to look at each other. He knew that he was giving her a blind hope by saying this but the glint of possible happiness in her eye was a relief to him. He wanted her to have something to hold onto, even if it could be false, even if it were just for a while he wanted to give her that much.

But the happiness stayed for only a moment and her gray eyes clouded even more.

"I wouldn't blame you, if you sent me back to the night class." She said. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm not sending you back."

"But-"

"I'm not sending you back." He repeated in a firmer tone. "I'll never let you out of my sight." He said under his breathe. She couldn't help but smile and closed her eyes.

"I'm very glad that I met you Zero-san. You're the nicest person I've ever known." He looked at her in surprise but she was already, drifting off to sleep.

He sighed then stood up from the bed to pick her up and shift her under the blankets. She mumbled for a second and then fell silent again as he tucked her in gently, laying her head softly on the pillow. After that, he stepped back to look at her.

With her eyes closed and her midnight black hair framing her face she looked more angelic then vampiric. Her eyes fluttered in her sleep and she snuggled into the spot Zero had been laying on moments ago.

Zero smiled slightly, he couldn't help but feel an almost parental protectiveness towards her. He worried about her, wanted her to be happy, to feel safe... He hadn't known any feeling like it since that fateful night that he and his brother was separated. Maybe he had thought the same for Yuuki but it was different with her. He was attracted to Yuuki as a lover, compared to the attraction he felt to Akane as an older brother.

Both of the girls meant a lot to him, and he suddenly knew that he would rather die then to see either of them in pain. He had gotten more caught up then he would have liked, he had planned to stay away from Yuuki, so he didn't have to hurt her.

It killed him to want to hold her in his arms, and then whenever he got the chance, the lust for blood always took over. He wanted so kiss her without the tightening in his chest. He had wanted to see love and happiness in her eyes instead of the exhausted worry that she wore whenever he had to feed.

For Akane, he had never wanted to have anything to do with a vampire, half or whole. But after spending just one day with her. After feeling the true, utter, human like fear flowing through her body when they were attacked… he had been bound to her at that moment with the instinct to protect that had followed him to this day, growing stronger every second he was with her. She was so innocent, so seemingly frail… He tried to remember that she was still partly a killer, it was in her nature, it was what she had been made for but even that didn't seem to phase him.

Like it or not he was bound to both of them. He had tried to stay indifferent, he hadn't wanted the responsibility but now that he had it, he couldn't complain. He had gained so much more then he lost.

**Blah, I know, sappy ending but there wasn't really a chance for a good cliffhanger. I promise that I'll bring more of the night class and action in the next chapters. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, there! And, MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Yay! I'm so happy that school is out! Any who, Here's the next chapter and I changed the opening summery so don't be too surprised. Thanks to all the reviewers and those who added me to their favorites, alerts list. Tell me what you think!!!**

Zero sat in the back row of the classroom, his eyes skimming across the students in front of him as he heard the soft pattering of the rain hitting the windowpanes. Akane sat next to him, her short legs swinging slightly above the floor as she scribbled on a sheet of paper. Zero couldn't tell weather she was focusing on the lesson or not but she seemed so intent on her writing that he didn't bother her.

She had been acting differently since she had woken up from sleeping in his bed. Her eyes had taken a crimson hue and she had rarely spoken since he had shaken her awake. He didn't know the reason, and he hadn't had the chance to ask.

Zero had told Yuuki that he wanted Akane to spend the days with him, that he would be responsible for her. She had been surprised but easily complied, smiling at the idea of Zero and Akane together.

"That's all for today." The professor replied from the blackboard. "You're dismissed."

Zero stood up, grabbing his book from the table and waited for Akane but she didn't move, she kept her head bent over the paper, her hand moving furiously in deep concentration.

"Akane?" Zero asked, she still didn't reply. "Akane?" He said a little more firmly. Nothing.

He walked behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

Akane jumped in surprise, a loud gasp escaping her lips and then there was a loud crashing sound as shards of glass littered the floor. The window shattered, allowing the sheets of rain to pour into the classroom much to the professors dismay.

The few students who had remained, screamed in unison and with the professors urging was herded outside. Akane spun around to face Zero, a look of fear on her face as she realized what she had just done.

"It's alright. Come on." He grabbed her hand, but not before she grabbed the sheet of paper and tucked it into her skirt pocket, hurrying after Zero as he led her into the corridor.

Students had gathered around the doors, whispering about the event. Zero shook his head at their gossip, hearing the words 'ghosts' and 'bad luck' as he guided Akane through the crowd.

When they were quite a ways away from the others he stopped to face her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm very sorry! I didn't mean to!" She said quickly.

"I know, it was just an accident." He tried to soothe. He could see she was close to tears although he wasn't sure why. She couldn't have been that frightened by him and he knew she wasn't hurt.

"I'm sorry." She repeated as two more professors came to help gather all the supplies out of the classroom before they got ruined. This time she did begin to cry and Zero wasn't sure what to do. "I-I'm really…"

Tears streaked down her face as he stood there in confusion. He wasn't good at this, he had never been. With Yuuki, with Akane…He froze when it came to crying girls. He always thought he was helping and in reality he made it worse, he was never sure if they wanted a hug or to be left alone, to spoken to or speak themselves. It was nerve-racking to see them like this.

The fact that he didn't know what was wrong was worse. How was he suppose to help her?

When she covered her face in her hands however, he made up his mind.

Zero looked down at her for a moment then picked her up, holding her to his chest as she cried into his collar.

The students who were passing stopped dead in the tracks, to stare at him. They were unable to believe that Zero Kiryu, the meanest, most uncaring boy at school was comforting the sweet, little orphan girl.

Zero ignored them, shifting Akane in his arms to be able to hold her better. _Now what?_ He thought. He walked down the corridor to where a bench was waiting below the window and sat down with her in his lap.

She was shaking slightly with the sobs, her midnight black hair covered her face so he couldn't see her. He held her for a while and when that didn't work he began to rock her, like his mother did to him when he was smaller, not sure if it would help but willing to try.

He knew that's what she needed, some parental form, she was only seven, he had to remember that. But he was no where near a fatherly figure, he didn't know how to be one.

"Prefect Kiryu!" Zero turned, facing a very unhappy looking Ichijo. "Would you please bring Miss. Osaka-sama to the moon dorms. Kaname-senpai would like a word with the two of you."

Akane stiffened in Zero's arms, her crying quickly subsiding as she looked up at the aristocrat in loathing disgust. "Now, please." Ichijo replied before turning and slipping quickly passed the stupefied fan girls.

"They know now." Akane answered his unasked question, feeling a tightening in her stomach as Zero gently set her back down to the floor and stood up. "They know about my powers now. Zero…?"

It took a moment before her words sunk and Zero instantly understood.

"What can you do exactly?" He asked as they began following Ichijo.

"What?" Akane whispered, horrified.

"I need to know." Zero said urgently.

"I can control other vampires." She said in a flustered voice.

"And?" Zero pressed.

"I can make things move without touching them, I can cause the pressure in the air to shift, I can control electricity and…" She was hesitant to add the last part, more out of fear of what he would think then if the others found out about it.

"What?"

"I can read others minds." He paused for a second.

"You can read my mind?" She nodded shyly. "Is that all?" He asked, he would worry about the reading minds thing later. Right now he had to focus on getting her out of this trouble.

"For now, yes. But my father said the older I get the more powers I will attain ." She said solemnly.

"Alright. When we get there, don't say anything unless I tell you otherwise. Alright?" She nodded in agreement.

They ran through the sheeting rain, Akane, holding Zero's hand as he pulled her along until they made it to the dorms.

Kaname was waiting inside, standing on the staircase with a flair of royalty as he walked down to greet them.

"Kiryu, thank you for bringing her."

"What's all this about?" Zero asked, although he had a pretty good idea.

"I need to speak with Osaka-sama." Akane looked up at him defiantly, although Zero could feel her nails digging into his hand in fear.

"Anything you need to say may be said in front of Zero-san." She said firmly.

"Well then, it seems there was an incident, involving a broken window. It was a very dangerous stunt, I had no idea your powers were that developed?" Kaname said.

"She just learned about it today." Zero replied curtly. Kaname looked at him in interest.

"I don't think that was the case."

"She's a little girl. If it went off like that so easily, do you think she would have been able to keep it a secret for very long?" Kaname thought about that for a second, his face impassive the whole time.

Zero felt Akane's anxiety, she pressed herself to him, gripping him as tightly as possible. He didn't know if the pureblood would believe him, but he had to try. If they did find out that Akane had so much power they would probably lock her up or kill her.

"Perhaps she did." Kaname said at last. "But we can not have anything like this happen again. It would put the whole day class in danger."

"I'll keep a better eye on her." Zero said.

"I don't know if that will be good enough anymore Kiryu. Now that we know she does have the powers of a pureblood, perhaps she should stay here."

"N-"

_Don't argue with him!_ Zero thought fiercely, causing Akane to stop automatically. Kaname looked between them in interest.

"We've already said we would watch her. She's settled in with Yuuki, moving her now would not help anyone."

"She still must learn to control it."

"We'll find a way. I'll speak to the chairman about it." Zero then turned back to the door, dragging Akane with him.

"Kiryu. You seem to have taken a deep interest in her." Kaname said. "I'll remind you however, that she is still a pureblood. Just like the woman who turned you."

Zero glared at him over his shoulder. "I don't need to be reminded! Come on" Akane looked at Kaname one more time before running out after him.

"Was that wise to let them go?" Seiren asked, appearing at Kaname's side.

"I don't know. But I'm interested to see how Kiryu is planning on handling this situation. Any new reports?"

"One, the hunters are gathering more men, rapidly. There are over a hundred now." Kaname frowned.

"This war has been a long time in coming. Amazing that one girl could tip the balance." Kaname said then turned to face her. "Call a meeting with the council. I'll need their permission if it should turn into a full battle."

"Permission?"

"To kill."

* * *

"Thank you Zero-san." Akane said as they made it back to the dorms, both soaking wet from the rain.

" What happened back their? What were you working on?" Akane frowned and pulled out the paper from her pocket.

"I was calculating how much time we had."

"Time? Until what?"

"Until you fall to a level-E."

**Ahhh! Poor Zero, I hate that he is doomed to this fate but I guess that's what makes the story so good. And I know a lot of you are going to be wondering if Kaname means to kill the hunters or Akane but you'll have to wait to find out. Please don't forget to R&R! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ahhh, ok, sorry everyone but my laptop broke and I just recently got a new one. It was so horrible because all my work, all my stories were just deleted and I cried. I miss my old one so much and this new one is such a pain!!! Anyways, sorry, I've been trying to putting everything back together but I'm here once more. Forgive me, anyone who was trying to contact me or has been waiting a long time.**

**So, I have very little memory of the council and I know that I probably messed it up quite a bit. I don't even know who's in it so please, just ignore the mistakes there. And I added Sara-sama because I needed a high rank to back up Kaname in here and I really liked Sara from the Vampire Soiree. So please let me know what you think. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and or added me to his/her favorites!**

"And how much time do I have?" Zero asked in mild-disbelief.

"It's not an exact science, actually all of this is based on nothing but hypothesizing and my own, made up equations." She replied.

"How much time?"

"Roughly, a month." It took a minute to fully understand what she had said but the moment he did he felt a horrible knot in the pit of his stomach. _A month?_ "Please Zero-san, don't get discouraged, I'm trying my hardest to find a cure!" He looked down at her.

"Akane, there is no cure." He forced the words out, as if saying it was signing away the last bit of hope he had left. She shook her head fiercely. "Akane, the only way to stop the process would be to drink from the pureblood who changed me. She's dead."

"I know that but there has to be another way!" She said, clutching the paper tightly in her fist. He didn't know weather he wanted to hug her or scold her.

"Akane, there is nothing…"

"Don't say that!" She demanded and he could make out the new line of fresh tears streaming down her face. "There is a way!-"

"Akane-"

"No! I don't believe it! I won't!" She hissed. "You're the only person who's ever cared about me since my parents were killed. You and Yuuki-chan are all I have left and…I won't loose you as well!" She screamed as the tears began streaming down her face.

Zero watched in both surprise and guilt as her legs buckled and she fell to her knees on the cement pathway, crying for the second time that day. This time he didn't hesitate as he bent down and picked her up, pulling her into an embrace as she clutched blindly to his shirt.

He held her tightly until the patterns of raindrops on his back told him that they had to return inside. He wasn't sure what to say. A part of him wanted to run to Yuuki and demanded the use of the bloody rose before the self-pity and depression could work its way deeper into his heart. Another part, a stronger part was burning in anger, knowing that very soon he would have to leave all this.

It was cruel, to the fullest extent to know that there was only so long to live, knowing that in a matter of days he would loose his sanity and become a danger to everyone he loved. To know that he would leave Yuuki and Akane, especially when he had vowed to protect her…The thought made his hands clench into fists in disgust.

"Shhh, it's ok." He soothed as he carried her out of the gateway that separated moon dorms from day dorms and made his way back to his room. He could have kicked himself, whatever this was, it was _not_ ok but he did not want to see her cry anymore.

By the time they made it back to the room they were both drenched. He placed Akane down and fetched a towel, throwing it over her head and kneeling down to dry her hair.

Akane did not move nor say a word. She was still crying, her cloudy eyes were almost as dark as the sky outside but she gazed remotely at him as he ran the towel briskly down the strands of raven black hair.

"You must promise me…" She said after a long moment of silence.

"Promise you what?" He asked preocupied in his work, and not noticing that she was so serious until she spoke again.

"You must promise that you'll never leave me." He froze, his hands stopping in mid air. His chest tightened in sadness as he looked down at the floor.

"I can't promise you that Akane." In the silence he knew that she now understood and felt his chest tighten even more as she took a step back as if he had struck her. She shook her head, she had heard wrong, she had to. She knew Zero, he was strong, if he wouldn't fight to save himself he would fight to save her. At least, that is what she had assumed until now.

He was giving up. No, worse, he had given up a long time ago. She didn't want to believe it, she hadn't let go of her hope until this moment, the sadness crushed her with such a heavy weight that she whimpered. And then, there was the anger…

"You won't even try!?"

"Akane, you have to understand-"

"No! You have to understand! I've spent my whole life fighting to stay alive! Now you're just going to roll over take this without lifting a finger to stop it!?" He didn't argue, in fact he had been all too willing to kill himself when he had turned and drank Yuuki's blood for the first time. He had tried death then and he would undoubtedly try it again when his time was up. "You're nothing but a coward!" She screamed and he looked up in time to see the door slam shut.

* * *

Yuuki turned the knob to her bedroom door when something small and fast brushed against her arm and pushed it open, causing enough wind to whip her hair around her face. She gasped in surprise and was hesitant to peer into the room. When she did she saw Akane sitting in the corner, her knees bent up to her chest and shaking.

"Akane? Are you ok?" Yuuki flipped the light on and saw that the little girl was soaked. _Is she crying? _"Akane? What happened?" She asked in a much more concerned voice.

When she didn't answer Yuuki went to her side, laying a hand on the girls shoulders. "Please Akane, tell me what's wrong."

After a long moment of silence Akane finally lifted her head. "Oh Yuuki-chan... I want... I want to die." She whispered. "I can't explain what I'm feeling but I... I just want all this pain to go away!"

* * *

Zero remained on his knees, starring dumbly at the door as if she would skip back inside, beaming at him with her innocent smile and say it was all a joke. He had really hurt her and he knew it but he also knew that lying to her would have been even worse. She wanted him to deny it, say that he would fight it, but fight what? There was no cure, it had died along with that woman.

The fate of a level-E was set. Every chance he had was now gone. If there had been a way he would have found it, but all the years in the Hunter's Society confirmed it. He could do nothing.

He sighed and then stood. Since classes were over there was nothing for him left to do. He laid on the bed and closed his eyes. _A month… I have a month left…_ The fact caused his head to hurt and his stomach to knot. _I wonder what will happen when I'm gone? With Akane, Yuuki…_ An image of Yuuki crying, being comforted by Kaname flashed across his mind and his head hurt even more.

She would fall to the pureblood for comfort. Yuuki would be passed down to Kaname as well as Akane. The thought disgusted him. He was a coward, what type of man would let go of the two most important things in his world? What type of person would just except the fate he had been given?

He covered his face with his hand and groaned. _What does she want from me!? It's not like I asked for this! I can't _do _anything, why can't she understand that!? _

He racked his brain, trying to find some way to remedy the situation but he could think of nothing that he could say to Akane that might make her feel better without lying. He also didn't think that he could face her or Yuuki, for he was sure that she would have told her what had happened. In fact, he was sure that the only reason Yuuki hadn't barged into his room yet was because she was probably trying to calm Akane.

He felt another pang of guilt as he remembered her tear stained face. _'I won't loose you too!' _What should he have said to that? She didn't deserve this, having their parents taken away was the hardest thing any child could go through, but Zero had promised to be there for her. He had sworn to let nothing bad happen to her and now he had no choice but to leave.

* * *

"Kaname-sempa, you called this meeting with the council?" An older, red haired vampire by the name of Inori, asked in surprise and he bowed a greeting to the pureblood before him.

"Yes, I came her to discuss to you reports of a possible attack on Cross Academy." Kaname replied.

"An attack? What is the reason for this? By who!?" Asato asked in anger.

"I see no reason to hide the matter any further. I am housing Akane Osaka at Cross Academy. The Hunters Society has made her their next target." The room fell silent, everyone turned to stare at him with a look of surprise and fear.

"Sempa-"

"This is outrageous! You would risk an all out war for that sorry excuse of a pureblood?"Asato hissed.

"Now now, you must not speak to Kaname-sama in that matter Asato." Sara said replied as she strode into the room, walking over and holding out her hand for Kaname to kiss. "I apologize for being late."

"Sara-sama." Kaname said softly as he bowed.

"So besides dealing with humans you have taken to orphans? You have a big heart Kaname." She pulled her hand back to her side and sat down next to him. "An attack on Cross Academy, it is a huge ofense indeed. I suppose you have gathered recruits to aid you?"

"You can't honestly think of fighting them!?" Asato asked.

"You don't think we should?" Sara asked in mock surprise. "So I take it you will allow the home of your grandson to fall under attack? He did not reply to this. "I have no connections with this school but if Kaname-sama believes that it, and this child are worth fighting for I will stand by him. Will anyone else?"

**Ok, so I pretty sure that Sara-sama isn't in the council but I've always thought that she should be so I stuck her in it anyway. **

**As for the fight with Zero and Akane, I felt so bad as the author to write this. I love both characters so much and the dispute was so hard to put together that I think I might have injured the chapter with it. Please tell me what you guys think!!!**


End file.
